General Sir Richard Venables
The Youngest Captain in the Caribbean Richard Joseph Anthony Venables was born on the 15th of August, 1734 to parents Sir William Venables and Lady Eliza Macbatton in the family home at 234 Castle Road Edinbourgh. At the Age of 11 he was sent to Edinbourgh university where he studied Law, But he wanted something more and using his fathers accounts he enrolled into Astronomy an Caribbean Native Langauges of the Caribee which would come in handy in the future! At the Age of Fifteen he passed his examinations and went on to buy a commission in the Kings EITC 74th Regiment of foot Foot. Where he became an Ensign and was sent with the second battalion to India where he fought at the Battle of Plassey With Robert Clive and a young Captain Lord Jack Harkness. After the Battle he caught Thyphoid and was sent home to recover, After his slow recovery he returned to duty with the 74th being posted to the Caribbean Sea. and the Island Fortress of Kingshead. There he Was Promoted to Lieutenant on the Death of a young lieutenant of the 74th's second battalion. He was made second in command of the battalions light company and led the company at the battle of San Jaun Against 4000 Rebel Slaves, his company outnumbered 20 to 1, won the battle and returned to Port Royal for two months, Where he meet William Turner who made him his Duelist Sabre. Then on the 16 of May 1751, a force of 1283 British Troops of the EITC 74th Regiment of foot and the 38th Regiment of the EITC Marines Attacked Jolly Rogers Evil Minions on the Island of Ravens Cove, Venables was in the first landing party and charged forward into the fray where he received a Scar on his left cheek. He kept fighting though recovering a great amount of El Patrons Cursed weapons and taking one of the cursed sabres as a trophy. but he was deeply horrified when he recieved orders to attack the Undead troops in the Town as there were still civilians in the buildings. It Is said by his Sargeant that he cried in anguish as the buildings burnt around him killing all the People in them, Though Venables did two amazing things at the Battle, He saved his commanding officer Colonal Lord Jack Harkness and Rescued a young Girl called Grace whom he adopted as his own. After the Battle Sir Harkness in Appreciation of the rescue promoted Venables to Captain of the 74th's Light Company. He would then buy a young Arab boy of the tender age of twelve from a vile slaver called "Pug".The Boys name was Ahmed and he became Venables Trusted servant and companion the little boy being eternally grateful to Venables for saving his life. Venables then meet Chelsea Rose Mountbatten thee daughter of Lord Hector Mountbatten of the EITC. They Were Married on the 18th of July 1758. they had two children a boy named Richard, And a girl called Rosanna May. Disgrace and Revenge and return to the forces Richard though was on a down hill slide his career was going down the tubes and his wife was sick with Typhoid, then in may of 1759 Chelsea died of Typhoid, It shattered Venables Greatly he locked himself away for nearly a week then finally he returned to the Service only to find his children had been taken in by a relative of chelsea's and would not give them back, Venables was crushed, then his career was destroyed totally! he had led a fatal charge of his company gainst the french army at Quebec and had lost nearly two thirds of his men disgraced and Humiliated Venables Resigned his comission and left The Army Behind him, heading to Tortuga where he looked for some hope in his life. He Then found the O U T L A W S and begged them to take him which they did but Richards heart was still pulled towards the Army and so he eventually Captured a member of the Guild PARADOX and Brought them to Lord Johnathan Coaleastern Who awarded him with a Comission as a Captain in the Twenty First Regiment of Foot, Where he was posted as the commander of their Light Company. He Returned to England Where he put a notice out at the Galaball that he was looking for a wife he has yet to find one. He Then was sent to London where he rented a large town house in Richmond Upon Surrey. He Spent six weeks there before he was posted to Egypt. The Ottoman States and Ambassadorship He Was Sent to Egypt to fight Rebel Forces who were attacking the British Allies/the Ottomans, Richard was ordered by Coaleastern to attack a Rebel Fortress with his company supported by a Company of Colonal Harkness'es Marines, They attacked the Fort taking heavy casualties but eventually captured it, Venables Then had a Fight with a Young Muslim Officer whose fort it had been, Venables had been ordered to hand it back to the Ottomens but the Muslim officer, Who was a local militia Officer refused, Venables had him thrown into a cell, The Next day the Ottoman Commander Abdullah Majera' Had The man Executed, Which caused an uproar from the British Troops. Venables then received an important letter. Which Read... Captain Richard Venables Of the twenty First Regiment of Foot, By the Orders of the Lord Chanceller of Great Britain on behalf of His Majesty The King, You are here by Appointed British Ambassador in Egypt, You will be there for seven months, When at the end of this time you Will return to your Regiment. Signed '' ''Lord Johnathan O'Reilly Relations with The Sultans Family Richard and Sultan Muhmad the first soon became close friends and colleagues. Richard gifted the Sultan on his arrival to Constaninople with a gift of wonderful fruits from the new world, Muhmad was very please and gifted Richard With enough servants to keep Windsor Castle itself! Richard Settled Down to his new Life for the next seven months. Assasination Attempts Richards life though was now in jeopardy! The French Were envious of Britians Growing Friendship with The Ottomans and sent several assasins to kill Richard, Richard Captured them all and sent their heads back to the French General who had sent them. Death of Grace The Richard Retruned Home one warm night to find his servants dressed in Black silk and crying, Richard asked his faithful butler Carson who told him that his Foster Daughter Grace was dead, apparently she had been sowing in the garden when a man had shot her before jumping over the wall of the garden, Richard was shattered he had been very fond of his foster daughter and greived her very much as did his foster son Amhed. They buried her on the tip of Point Alexandria where she had played so much as a child.